The Vamps
by JaexJae
Summary: Penelope Rose has a tough time trying to be herself, she feels like a outcast. She goes about doing normal things, until she meets a boy. He was the total opposite than her, but their differences made them come closer. She gains more rivals, and faces challenges, will she be okay in the end? Will she be strong till the very end?
1. The Beginning

"I'm just an outcast." I whispered to myself as I walked down the dark alleyway.

That day it was raining, and it was dark. I didn't care about anything, I was lost and confused. I trudged against the alleyways wall, as my clothes were soaked. What was I even doing? I stopped and slid down against the wall and sat down and I watched the rain fall. Making dripping sounds, as it hit a puddle in front of me. I sighed.

"Heh...Great, rain." I said as I dropped my head to my hands. As than I felt something cover me. I jumped up to look up at a guy standing there.

"You'll catch a cold." He said as he leaned against the alleyways wall.

He was tall, and skinny. He had his hair flipped up. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans with chains hanging from his belt, with a black veil brides T-shirt. He had a guitar case leaning up against the wall next to him.

"Are you in a band?" I asked as I covered myself with his jacket that he covered me with. He looked kind of lonely.

"Yeah..." He said very silently, he closed his eyes but than glanced at me.

"Wh...what?" I sputtered out.

"What are you even doing here? Girls like you shouldn't wonder about by yourself." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

What was I even doing here. I was just running away from my fears.

"I don't know, really..." I said as I propped my head on my knees and looked at the puddle in front of me. "Its all a mess." I whispered under my breath.

"Well.." He slid down against the wall and sat down next to me. "We're all a little messed up at times." Than he glanced over at me and smiled. It was a smile I will never forget.

* * *

My alarm clock rang as I heard my parents fighting down stairs. I sighed and covered my ears. I threw my school uniform on and grabbed my bag and took a piece of toast, than I went out the door. My family is messed up.

I waited at the bus stop and I nibbled my bread, and I thought about that guy who was in the alley way. Who was he anyways? Than the bus showed up and I climbed the stairs into the bus. It was crowded so I stood in the middle holding the bus handles. I had my piece of bread in my mouth, until someone bumped me and it fell to the floor. Great, there goes my breakfast. The bus stopped and I walked the rest of the way to school.

Before I go on, I should tell you who I am. My name is Penelope, Penelope Rose. My name means duck, sadly. But I'm sixteen years old and in sophomore year of high-school. I'm not popular, I have few friends. We are gamers, and nerds, well that's what people classify us as. I'm a little different than my friends though, cause I dress all girly. So many people don't think I'm a hardcore gamer, but I'm into Xbox 360 games and PC. Anyways, I have blond hair that goes past my shoulders, I also have side swept bangs. I always straighten my hair, except on the weekend, but who cares right? Well now you know a little about me.

I walked to my locker to meet my friends there. They had their Nintendo 3DS out playing Pokemon. I put my locker code into my lock, and my locker opened. I threw my back pack into my locker and grabbed my books, and fixed my hair in my locker mirror.

"Hey, Penelope!" Ceilia said as she raced to me from down the hall. Celia was my popular best friend. We've been friends since birth. She was always full of excitement, and was really smart. Plus, she was beautiful, I was jealous.

"Hey, Ceilia." I said with a smile as I closed my locker door. She stopped at my feet and took a second to grab a hold of her breath.

"There's a new student." She said happy. I stood there and looked at her, than I finally said.

"And...?"

"He's drop dead handsome, even though he looks like one of those indie band people." She blurted out. I wasn't that excited, but it's Cecilia we're talking about. She is in to indie bands, well I mean I am too, but still.

"Come on!" She said as she pulled my hand before I could say anything. But we ended around the corner from my hallway, and stopped at the high-school office windows, where every girl was, screaming. So I moved some girls and looked over a girls shoulder. Than I saw him.

"I told you! Isn't he cute!" Ceilia said as she squealed. I looked at him, I couldn't tell, I just saw his back.

"Yeah...sure..." I said confused, I couldn't even see his face, until he turned around.

He had his hair flipped up and wore ripped jeans and a black veil brides shirt. He had black hair with light blue/green colored eyes. I felt like I seen him before. Than it hit me, is he from the alleyway? The bell rang and all the girls scattered and I got dragged with all the other girls. I ended up back to my locker, so I stood there for a while. Than I walked to my class room before I was late. Who is he?


	2. Average Day

I had my headphones in my ears and started humming to the song, "Somebody To You By: The Vamps" it was my favorite song at the moment. Than I heard someone talk to me, so I took my ear bud out of ear and looked to my left. I saw the new kid looking at me, it was kind of creepy.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed. But it probably did cause he backed away a little.

"You humming to the song Somebody To You, right?" He said leaning back against his chair.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I said as I paused the song.

"It's a good song." He said, and than he pointed at my ear bud and said, "may I?" I nodded and handed my other side of the ear bud, so we both sat there listening to the song. It got awkward, cause we had to lean towards each other. Plus, everyone was looking at us, especially the girls. More like glares.

I sat there listening to the song, he looked peaceful cause he had his eyes closed. It was strange, why haven't I asked him about the alleyway yet? I wanted to know who he is. The song ended than he handed me back the ear bud he used. Than he looked at me and smiled, but I don't know why.

The teacher than opened the door and I shoved my phone with my headphones into my desk. The girls in the classroom huffed and turned around.

"So as you know we have a new student. May you introduce yourself?" My teacher Ms. Hahn said.

The boy that sat to the left of me stood up and he put his hands in his pocket and talked.

"My name is Connor." Than he sat down and all the girls squealed. I just sat there not even looking at him, he didn't interest me much. Except that why was he in the same alleyway as me. It didn't bother me but I could feel him staring at me.

* * *

It was lunch and I sat with my usual friends, Tiffany, Arissa, and Tara. They were all big gamers, like me. I played with my food on my plate, I had such a bad head ache and I was filling dizzy. Than all of a sudden my friend Ceilia sat next to me and blurted.

"Omg! Is it true?!" She squealed. I was confused, I never got what she said. I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"What's true?" I asked.

"You were getting all close to the new kid!" She said as she ate her food, but not losing her eye contact with me, it was creepy.

"He just listened to a song with me." I said like it was not big deal, cause it wasn't.

"You're so lucky!" she said dramatically.

"Not really." I said as I sighed. Than she nudged me and spoke.

"All the girls aren't very happy about it, so be careful, fighting!" She whispered than took off. She was one weird girl I tell you.

* * *

I got home and saw my mom.

"I'm home..." I said and I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom, and slammed my bedroom door shut.

I wasn't the very social type of girl with her family. I have three older brothers, two cats, and one very annoying dog. I never liked my family much, I always kept myself locked in my room. I usually just played video games, did homework, or I walked to the park by the lake. Today I couldn't though, I had to get ready for my job, as a waitress.

My job was alright, I actually have three jobs. I work as a waitress, cashier and I babysit. I liked my waitress job the most because I got good tips. Than I didn't like it cause there was those creeps that would come in at late nights.

I washed down some of the tables as my manager tapped me on my shoulder.

"Sorry for bothering you, but could you come in again tomorrow, I know you don't work weekends, but one of our employees won't make it tomorrow." She said hopeful.

"Yeah, I can, what time tomorrow?" I said as I finished up cleaning the table.

"At 6:30, and you would have to work till 2:00pm." she said than thanked me and walked back to her office. Tomorrow was Saturday, this should be fun.

* * *

I got home and trudged up the stairs again, once again my parents were fighting. I closed my bedroom door and locked it. My room was dark and I didn't bother turning the lights on. I jumped onto my bed and looked at the ceiling and put my arm on my forehead. I sighed. Than I dozed off to sleep.

My alarm clock woke me, so I dragged myself out of bed and stretched. I went to the bathroom and did my usual morning routine. Than I threw on my work uniform, which was a black skirt and a red shirt with a apron. I put my hair in a pony-tail and put a ribbon on it. I walked down stairs, my parents were still sleeping. I fed the pets and cleaned the dishes. I opened the shades and went to the kitchen table. I took my moms grocery list and shoved it in my apron. I than took my bike and biked to work.


	3. What Am I Doing?

I opened the café that day. It was just me for the first hour. I was in the back, until I heard the door bell ring. I peeked my head out from the managers office but saw nobody. So I walked out to see if there was someone. I still saw no one, so I went to the kitchen to get it ready for the cooking crew. After that I thought since I still had time I should mop the floors in the bathrooms. I went and got a mop and soap and headed to the guys bathroom. I was scrubbing a spot on the floor with a rag because it wouldn't come off the floor. Than that was when I looked up to see him standing there.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" I said as I covered my eyes. Than he backed up but slipped on the floor falling to the floor.

"AHH!" he screamed. I got up about to run out the door until I tripped over a guitar case.

"AHH!" I also screamed landing on top of the man. I looked up to see his face. It was Connor, the new kid. I scrambled up quickly than pointed at him.

"Wh...Wh...What are you doing here?!" I said flustered. He rubbed his back and stood up.

"I was just using the bathroom." Connor said as he picked up his guitar case and whipped his guitar case with his sleeve.

"Th...The store isn't even open yet!" I said as I grabbed my mop and soap bucket.

He pointed towards where the front door would be. "It was unlocked." He said as he left the bathroom.

I followed him out. "Where you going now?"

"Band rehearsal." He said than left out the front door, just like that.

"What is wrong with him?" I said under my breath. "He didn't even apologize." Than Becky came in the front door. Becky was also a waitress, like me.

"Ooo...Who is that handsome babe?!" She said as she took her jacket off. "Your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "No." I said flatly.

I finished work and said goodbye to my manager.

"Good work today! Thanks for coming to help!" She said as I walked out the door.

* * *

It ended up being 7:00pm. I stayed later to help with extra stuff. I walked out hitting my shoulder with my fist. I dragged myself down the streets of my town. I was walking and I saw the alleyway where me and Connor was.

"Why was he here?" I whispered to myself, I heard music coming from the alleyway. So I walked down the alleyway and came upon a door. I opened it than a wave of music poured out. The sounds of electric guitars, bass, drums, and a very amazing voice. I stood there a few seconds until the music stopped, and they looked at me.

"Can I help you?" A guy said to me as I stood there speechless.

"I think she can't hear you." The other guy said. He walks over to me and bends down and waves his hand in front of my face.

"I...I..I was just passing through!" I said as I raced down the alleyway, and ran home.

I got home and ran to my room and slammed the door. I jumped onto my bed and covered my face with my stuffed animal Lotso. What just happened?

* * *

The next morning I walked to the same alleyway. I opened that door I opened yesterday. There was no one there today, but a drum set, microphone, and keyboard. I touched the microphone and it made a screeching sound. I took a deep breath a began to sing.

"Everyone wants to be a billionaire, but I just want to be someone to you..." I started to sing but the door flew open. It was Connor standing there.

"Was that..." he began to say but I darted past him embarrassed. "...You?" But I was already gone. I knew I should've never went there, now how am I suppose to face him?


End file.
